Dulces de menta
by Juri-San
Summary: Un extraño juego, al que tendran que someterse los shamanes....¡¡perdonen la repeticion del primer capitulo :P!
1. ¿juego o reto?

Seraca de la pensión Asakura abre un parque de diversiones, con un juego muy atractivo llamado "Caza Fantasmas", Yoh y los demás descubrirán que no es un juego normal….  
  
Daré unas notas antes de empezar,   
  
1) Hao esta viviendo en la pensión Asakura  
  
2) Los Soldados X se separaron  
  
3) Lyserg esta viviendo en la pensión  
  
4) Jeanne, También  
  
5) Reviws!!(¿notaron que siempre lo escribo distinto? :p)  
  
6) y empecemos!!  
  
7) ¡¡ ya vasta con los puntos!!   
  
8) ¡Basta!  
  
Mucho mejor…  
  
Empecemos!!  
  
Yoh Asakura, volvía de su entrenamiento, corría muy rápido, más que lo normal, llevaba un extraño folleto, la prisa tanto le domaba que debes en cuando se comía unas piedras y lo hacían caer al piso, se levantaba muy entusiasmado y seguía corriendo, esa era la rutina.  
  
Ya cuando Yoh llego a la pensión  
  
Yoh: ¡Miren! ¡Miren!  
  
Hao: ¿Miremos que?  
  
Yoh: ¡el folleto!  
  
Horohoro: ¡que interesante!  
  
Koloro: Koro!  
  
Amidamaru: Amo, Yoh esta todo sucio, lleno de tierra  
  
Yoh: es que me caí en el camino, he, he, he  
  
Anna: ¿Cuál es tu súper noticia?  
  
Yoh: ¡Hoy a la noche se inaugura el nuevo parque de diversiones, es cerca de aquí, y hay un fuego llamado "Caza Fantasma" que paréese muy divertido  
  
Tamao: ¿Caza……Fantasmas?  
  
Jeanne: a ver, ¡dame eso!  
  
Pilika: ¡léelo! ¡Léelo!  
  
Jeanne tomo aire  
  
Jeanne: "Caza fantasmas" es nuestra mayor atracción, consiste en un juego con los mejores gráficos en 3D y realidad virtual, la meta es derrotar a todos los fantasmas hasta llegar al nivel 7 y ganar 10.000 puntos, si lo logras habrá un gran premio sorpresa  
  
Lyserg: ¿eso dice?  
  
Jeanne: si…  
  
Horohoro: ¡se ve divertido!  
  
Yoh: ¡quiero ir!  
  
Hao: no iremos…  
  
Anna: iremos…  
  
Todos: ¡¡Que!!  
  
Anna: ese premio puede ser interesante… ¡iremos!  
  
Yoh: ¡Hoy a las 8:00 PM! ¡Llamare a Manta a invitarlo!  
  
Anna queda mirando a Hao  
  
Hao: ¿Qué me miras?  
  
Anna: ¿no iras vestido con esa capa, ni esos horribles pantalones, y menos con aros? ¿Cierto?  
  
Hao: ¡no pienso cambiarme!  
  
Anna: ¡no estoy de acuerdo a que me tomen que en mi casa vive un gay!(N.A: no interpreten mal esta frase, no quiero ser rasista ni nada que se le asemeje :3)   
  
Hao: ¡como te atre vez!  
  
Anna: Jeanne, tu tampoco iras vestida así, con ese vestido pomposo ¡ni lo sueñes!  
  
Jeanne: ¡claro doña Anna! (N.A: ¿Doña Anna?)  
  
Anna: ¡más vale que me obedezcan!  
  
Es Noche ya había llegado, todo estaban yendo asía ese parque, en el que les esperaba ese gran juego,  
  
Hao no logro parar de quejarse de la vestimenta que le dío Anna, unos pantalones iguales a los que Yoh cuando entrenaba (pero en rojo y amarillo) sus mismos zapatos, y una camiseta del color de su capa (usaba una coleta y sin sus aros), Yoh bestia un buzo color negro y un pantalón azul (con sus audífonos y todo)  
  
Ya en el parque  
  
Manta: ¡Wag!  
  
Horohoro: cuantos juegos  
  
Tamao: ¿esto será seguro?   
  
Yoh: ¡Claro! ¡No a de existir lugar más seguro en el mundo qué este!  
  
Podemos notar como un carro de una montaña rusa que había tras los chicos se descarrila y sus integrantes caen, se arma un gran alboroto  
  
Yoh: ¿ves que si es seguro? ^-^   
  
Tamao: ¡No yo ya me quiero ir!  
  
Yoh: ¡vamos! No pasara nada!  
  
Pero para Tamao fue inútil, Ren y Pilika ya habían comprado las entradas  
  
Había un grupo de jugadores asiendo la fila, cuando una voz femenina se escucho por los parlantes  
  
¿?: ¡Buenas noches! ¡Y bienvenidos sean a caza fantasmas! ¡Quien logre pasar todos los niveles y superar los 10.000 puntos! ¡Ganara un gran premio sorpresa! ¡Único! ¡Único! ¡Único! Ustedes tendrán 4000 puntos los ataques de los fantasmas les quitaran puntos, al llegar a ser perderán, al ganar, ganaran puntos, depende del tiempo, estilo y daño recibido…  
  
Anna: esto me agrada…  
  
¿?: Jugadores ¡A Jugar!  
  
Podemos notar al equipo de Yoh con unas pistolas y chalecos color amarillo  
  
Ren: somos el equipo amarillo  
  
Horohoro: ¡El equipo amarillo es lo máximo!  
  
Se echaron a correr, entraron a varias habitaciones  
  
Esa voz de los parlantes empezó a sonar  
  
¿?: Nivel 1, monstruo, Reks, clase dinosaurio, habilidad, la defensiva, sus ataques no son muy buenos, con dos o tres golpes pierde….  
  
Yoh se ríe  
  
Yoh: ¡déjenmelo a mí! ¡Amidamaru!(De la nada saca a Harusame) ¡Posesiona a Harusame!  
  
Todos estaban cos esta cara O_O y un tremendo signo de interrogación  
  
Yoh salto contra el monstruo para cortarlo, y como el bicho era un holograma, este callo al piso  
  
¿?: Ataque, denegado, 500 puntos menos para el jugador Yoh…  
  
Yoh:(contra una pared) ¡No! ¡Mis puntos!  
  
Anna: ¡¡Que fu eso!! ¡¡Yoh, tu serás el rey Shaman y no podes hacer estas cosas!! ¡¡Mañana entrenaras el doble!!  
  
El enojo de Anna fue tan grande que tomo a Manta y se lo arrojo a Yoh por la cabeza, este paso por el monstruo holográfico y callo sobre Yoh  
  
¿?: 300 puntos menos para el jugador Manta…  
  
Manta: ¡por que!!  
  
La ira de la Itako subió, y esta agarro su pistola y disparo 5 veces al monstruo este callo derrotado.  
  
Las chicas del grupo aplaudieron  
  
¿?: Victoria alcanzada por la jugadora Anna, el equipo en recibió daños, solo ganaran, 600 puntos… ¡Bien!  
  
Anna: ¡¿600?! ¡Yo no soy digna de tan pocos ¡Maquina estupida volve a repetir esa cifra!  
  
¿?: 600, 600, 600, 600…..  
  
Anna estallo en ira  
  
Anna: ¡Porquería de "Censurado"!  
  
Esta comienza a dispararle a los parlantes  
  
Ren: ¿y a esta que le pasa?  
  
Hao: esta loca  
  
Chocolove: esta es la brisa de la risa…  
  
¿?: Seguridad, seguridad, seguridad…  
  
Todos quedaron mirando con cara de "¿y esto?", hasta que Hao la agarro y se la llevo arrastrando, ella seguía frenética por el incidente, los demás caminaban a delante y atrás del todo iban Yoh y Manta con la cabeza asía abajo  
  
CONTINUARA……………  
  
Juri: Hola! Hola! ¿Qué tal? Esta medio rara, pero me reí bastante mientras la escribí, 


	2. ¿Juego o reto?

Seraca de la pensión Asakura abre un parque de diversiones, con un juego muy atractivo llamado "Caza Fantasmas", Yoh y los demás descubrirán que no es un juego normal….  
  
Daré unas notas antes de empezar,   
  
1) Hao esta viviendo en la pensión Asakura  
  
2) Los Soldados X se separaron  
  
3) Lyserg esta viviendo en la pensión  
  
4) Jeanne, También  
  
5) Reviws!!(¿notaron que siempre lo escribo distinto? :p)  
  
6) y empecemos!!  
  
7) ¡¡ ya vasta con los puntos!!   
  
8) ¡Basta!  
  
Mucho mejor…  
  
Empecemos!!  
  
Yoh Asakura, volvía de su entrenamiento, corría muy rápido, más que lo normal, llevaba un extraño folleto, la prisa tanto le domaba que debes en cuando se comía unas piedras y lo hacían caer al piso, se levantaba muy entusiasmado y seguía corriendo, esa era la rutina.  
  
Ya cuando Yoh llego a la pensión  
  
Yoh: ¡Miren! ¡Miren!  
  
Hao: ¿Miremos que?  
  
Yoh: ¡el folleto!  
  
Horohoro: ¡que interesante!  
  
Koloro: Koro!  
  
Amidamaru: Amo, Yoh esta todo sucio, lleno de tierra  
  
Yoh: es que me caí en el camino, he, he, he  
  
Anna: ¿Cuál es tu súper noticia?  
  
Yoh: ¡Hoy a la noche se inaugura el nuevo parque de diversiones, es cerca de aquí, y hay un fuego llamado "Caza Fantasma" que paréese muy divertido  
  
Tamao: ¿Caza……Fantasmas?  
  
Jeanne: a ver, ¡dame eso!  
  
Pilika: ¡léelo! ¡Léelo!  
  
Jeanne tomo aire  
  
Jeanne: "Caza fantasmas" es nuestra mayor atracción, consiste en un juego con los mejores gráficos en 3D y realidad virtual, la meta es derrotar a todos los fantasmas hasta llegar al nivel 7 y ganar 10.000 puntos, si lo logras habrá un gran premio sorpresa  
  
Lyserg: ¿eso dice?  
  
Jeanne: si…  
  
Horohoro: ¡se ve divertido!  
  
Yoh: ¡quiero ir!  
  
Hao: no iremos…  
  
Anna: iremos…  
  
Todos: ¡¡Que!!  
  
Anna: ese premio puede ser interesante… ¡iremos!  
  
Yoh: ¡Hoy a las 8:00 PM! ¡Llamare a Manta a invitarlo!  
  
Anna queda mirando a Hao  
  
Hao: ¿Qué me miras?  
  
Anna: ¿no iras vestido con esa capa, ni esos horribles pantalones, y menos con aros? ¿Cierto?  
  
Hao: ¡no pienso cambiarme!  
  
Anna: ¡no estoy de acuerdo a que me tomen que en mi casa vive un gay!(N.A: no interpreten mal esta frase, no quiero ser rasista ni nada que se le asemeje :3)   
  
Hao: ¡como te atre vez!  
  
Anna: Jeanne, tu tampoco iras vestida así, con ese vestido pomposo ¡ni lo sueñes!  
  
Jeanne: ¡claro doña Anna! (N.A: ¿Doña Anna?)  
  
Anna: ¡más vale que me obedezcan!  
  
Es Noche ya había llegado, todo estaban yendo asía ese parque, en el que les esperaba ese gran juego,  
  
Hao no logro parar de quejarse de la vestimenta que le dío Anna, unos pantalones iguales a los que Yoh cuando entrenaba (pero en rojo y amarillo) sus mismos zapatos, y una camiseta del color de su capa (usaba una coleta y sin sus aros), Yoh bestia un buzo color negro y un pantalón azul (con sus audífonos y todo)  
  
Ya en el parque  
  
Manta: ¡Wag!  
  
Horohoro: cuantos juegos  
  
Tamao: ¿esto será seguro?   
  
Yoh: ¡Claro! ¡No a de existir lugar más seguro en el mundo qué este!  
  
Podemos notar como un carro de una montaña rusa que había tras los chicos se descarrila y sus integrantes caen, se arma un gran alboroto  
  
Yoh: ¿ves que si es seguro? ^-^   
  
Tamao: ¡No yo ya me quiero ir!  
  
Yoh: ¡vamos! No pasara nada!  
  
Pero para Tamao fue inútil, Ren y Pilika ya habían comprado las entradas  
  
Había un grupo de jugadores asiendo la fila, cuando una voz femenina se escucho por los parlantes  
  
¿?: ¡Buenas noches! ¡Y bienvenidos sean a caza fantasmas! ¡Quien logre pasar todos los niveles y superar los 10.000 puntos! ¡Ganara un gran premio sorpresa! ¡Único! ¡Único! ¡Único! Ustedes tendrán 4000 puntos los ataques de los fantasmas les quitaran puntos, al llegar a ser perderán, al ganar, ganaran puntos, depende del tiempo, estilo y daño recibido…  
  
Anna: esto me agrada…  
  
¿?: Jugadores ¡A Jugar!  
  
Podemos notar al equipo de Yoh con unas pistolas y chalecos color amarillo  
  
Ren: somos el equipo amarillo  
  
Horohoro: ¡El equipo amarillo es lo máximo!  
  
Se echaron a correr, entraron a varias habitaciones  
  
Esa voz de los parlantes empezó a sonar  
  
¿?: Nivel 1, monstruo, Reks, clase dinosaurio, habilidad, la defensiva, sus ataques no son muy buenos, con dos o tres golpes pierde….  
  
Yoh se ríe  
  
Yoh: ¡déjenmelo a mí! ¡Amidamaru!(De la nada saca a Harusame) ¡Posesiona a Harusame!  
  
Todos estaban cos esta cara O_O y un tremendo signo de interrogación  
  
Yoh salto contra el monstruo para cortarlo, y como el bicho era un holograma, este callo al piso  
  
¿?: Ataque, denegado, 500 puntos menos para el jugador Yoh…  
  
Yoh:(contra una pared) ¡No! ¡Mis puntos!  
  
Anna: ¡¡Que fu eso!! ¡¡Yoh, tu serás el rey Shaman y no podes hacer estas cosas!! ¡¡Mañana entrenaras el doble!!  
  
El enojo de Anna fue tan grande que tomo a Manta y se lo arrojo a Yoh por la cabeza, este paso por el monstruo holográfico y callo sobre Yoh  
  
¿?: 300 puntos menos para el jugador Manta…  
  
Manta: ¡por que!!  
  
La ira de la Itako subió, y esta agarro su pistola y disparo 5 veces al monstruo este callo derrotado.  
  
Las chicas del grupo aplaudieron  
  
¿?: Victoria alcanzada por la jugadora Anna, el equipo en recibió daños, solo ganaran, 600 puntos… ¡Bien!  
  
Anna: ¡¿600?! ¡Yo no soy digna de tan pocos ¡Maquina estupida volve a repetir esa cifra!  
  
¿?: 600, 600, 600, 600…..  
  
Anna estallo en ira  
  
Anna: ¡Porquería de "Censurado"!  
  
Esta comienza a dispararle a los parlantes  
  
Ren: ¿y a esta que le pasa?  
  
Hao: esta loca  
  
Chocolove: esta es la brisa de la risa…  
  
¿?: Seguridad, seguridad, seguridad…  
  
Todos quedaron mirando con cara de "¿y esto?", hasta que Hao la agarro y se la llevo arrastrando, ella seguía frenética por el incidente, los demás caminaban a delante y atrás del todo iban Yoh y Manta con la cabeza asía abajo  
  
CONTINUARA……………  
  
Juri: Hola! Hola! ¿Qué tal? Esta medio rara, pero me reí bastante mientras la escribí, 


	3. Es solo un juego

Solo es un Juego  
  
Todos quedaron mirando con cara de "¿y esto?", hasta que Hao la agarro y se la llevo arrastrando, ella seguía frenética por el incidente, los demás caminaban a delante y atrás del todo iban Yoh y Manta con la cabeza asía abajo  
  
Anna: ¡Hao soltame que te arrepentirás en la pensión!  
  
Hao: si te suelto romperás la maquina…  
  
Anna: ¡Si! ¿Y?  
  
Hao: entonces no te suelto…  
  
Pilika: ¡Es genial! ¡Ya tenemos 600 puntos!  
  
Jeanne: Si!  
  
  
  
Anna quedo tiesa  
  
Anna: ¡repitan esa cifra!  
  
Pilika/Jeanne: ¡perdón!  
  
Yoh: mis puntos -_-  
  
Manta: y los míos -_-  
  
Yoh: mis puntos -_-  
  
Manta: y los míos -_-  
  
Ren: ¡¡Cállense!!  
  
Yoh: mis…  
  
Este es callado por la retadora mirada de Ren  
  
Ren: ¿Qué decías?  
  
Yoh: ¡Nada!  
  
Se metieron por un pasillo, hasta que llegaron a un cuarto grande y espacioso.  
  
Sorpresiva mente las puertas se cerraron  
  
Anna: ¡Mas les vale no perder un solo punto!  
  
¿?: Nivel 2, monstruo, Pinki, clase, Ratón, habilidad, Abrazar, esta criatura se siente atraída a todo lo que este relacionado con el color rosa…  
  
Horohoro: ¿será que mas adelante hay un monstruo llamado Cerebro? Son Pinki, son Pinki y cerebro, bro, bro…  
  
Este fue callado por un golpe de parte de Anna  
  
Tamao quien miraba fascinada al monstruo  
  
Tamao: ¡esta divino!  
  
De acto seguido queda con la cara toda de color rosa, el monstruo queda del mismo color que ella y la comienza a seguir.  
  
Tamao comenzó a correr velozmente  
  
Tamao: ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Me sigue este bicho! ¡Sacenmelo! ¡Sacenmelo!  
  
Pilika: ¡Vamos! ¡Dispararle!  
  
Pero fue inútil, por que ella solo seguía en un ataque de gritos, asta que el monstruo la alcanzo  
  
Tamao: ¡Kyaaaaa!  
  
¿?: 1.000 puntos menos para la jugadora Tamao  
  
Tamao: ¡Sacenmelo! ¡Sacenmelo!  
  
Podemos ver como el monstruo la abrazaba  
  
Anna: ¡¡¡¿Cómo que 1.000 puntos menos?!!!  
  
Tamao: ¡por dios sacenmelo!  
  
El monstruo se desvanece y Tamao se cae de cola al piso  
  
¿?: ¡Muy bien! ¡Victoria tomada por El jugador Hao! Un jugador del equipo recibió una gran perdida de puntos ¡Ganan 300 puntos!  
  
Anna: ¿¡300?!  
  
Tamao: ¡Kyaaaa!   
  
Anna: ¿Cómo te atreves a perder esa cantidad?  
  
Tamao: ¡perdóneme doña Anna!  
  
Chocolove: ¿Qué paso?  
  
Podemos notar que Chocolove llego vestido de la pantera rosa  
  
Tamao: ¡Kyaaaa!  
  
Finalmente se desmaya  
  
Ren: ¡¡¿¿Pero que haces vestido así??!!  
  
Chocolove: le iba a contar mi mejor Chiste para ganarle  
  
Ren saca su cuchilla y le pincha la nariz  
  
Chocolove: ¡AAAAAAA! Mi narizita  
  
Ren: ¿quieres otra?  
  
Chocolove: no T_T  
  
Anna: ¡Son todos unos débiles! ¡Solo llevamos 900 puntos! ¡ y el siguiente nivel es el 3!  
  
Viene Yoh de atrás y la abraza por la cintura  
  
Yoh: Annita, esto es solo un juego  
  
Anna: Yoh….  
  
Yoh: ¿Qué……..Auchhhhhhhh!  
  
Anna le había pateado en las partes nobles (Pobre Yoh) dejándolo tirado en el piso  
  
Anna: no me vulvas a tocar así ¿entendido?  
  
Yoh: me duele….; _;  
  
Horohoro:(en el oído de Lyserg) será un juego, pero de esto depende su humor de lo que quede del 2003….  
  
Lyserg, se río y asintió con la cabeza  
  
Continuaron caminando, Tamao seguía traumada por el incidente, Anna, no paro de criticar la perdida de Tamao y la anterior de Yoh y Manta, Hao se estaba creyendo mas de lo que debía por su resiente victoria, Yoh, seguía adolorido por atreverse a tocar así a su prometida y los demás caminaban simplemente.  
  
Lyserg: hay unas escaleras  
  
Pilika: ¿subimos?  
  
Anna: recuerden ¡no se atrevan a perder puntos!...  
  
Horohoro: si, si ya nos lo sabemos de memoria  
  
Anna lo abofeteo  
  
Anna: decía, ¡No se comporten como un grupo de inútiles!  
  
Comenzaron a subir las escaleras, poco a poco La escalera comenzó a derrumbarse, haciéndolos caer  
  
Manta: aarggg!!!! ¡Nos matamos!  
  
Anna: ¡esto es tu culpa! ¡Lyserg!  
  
Ya debajo de la caída  
  
Manta: ¡¡¡¡¡¿pueden salirme todos de arriba?!!!! @_@  
  
Se cejo Manta algo mareado  
  
Jeanne: como se suponía no hay salida  
  
A si era no había salida, comenzó a sonar esa voz  
  
¿?: Nivel 3, monstruo, Roberto, tipo Tortuga, especialidad esconderse en su caparazón, con sus 5 dientes no puede morder ni a la lechuga…  
  
Horohoro: ¡que nombres podríos!   
  
Podemos ver como la tortuga los mira aterrorizados y se mete en su caparazón  
  
Anna: Con esto es imposible perder puntos  
  
Horohoro: ¡Mejor vamonos!  
  
Pilika: ¿Hermano?   
  
Horohoro: ¿Qué?  
  
Pilika: ¡¡Mira!!  
  
Horohoro: O_o  
  
Pilika: ¡esa cosa tiene a Hao en uno de sus brazos, a Lyserg en el otro!  
  
Anna les miro retadora  
  
Anna: ¡¡Hao, Lyserg!! ¡¡No me importa que les pase! ¡Pero no se atrevan a perder un solo punto! (eso es a lo que yo llamo una buena amiga )  
  
Yoh: ¡Hay que ayudarlos! ¡Amidamaru! (otra vez de la nada saca a Harusame) ¡concédeme tu alma! ¡Posesiona a…..Arggghhhhh!!!!  
  
Anna: ¡idiota!   
  
Yoh: TT_TT ¿Por qué me as pateado de vuelta?  
  
Anna: ¡por que te lo mereces!  
  
Hao: ¡Maldición!  
  
Podemos notar a Hao furioso en los brazos de la tortuga  
  
Lyserg: ¿Qué haces?  
  
Hao: ¡¡Espíritu del Fuego!!  
  
Todos: ¡No Hao!  
  
Fue tarde Espíritu del Fuego apareció frente a La tortuga gigante  
  
Hao: ¡Ataca Espíritu del Fuego!  
  
Anna: ¡Hao!   
  
Todos menos Anna: ¡No Hao!  
  
Hao: ¡Detente Espíritu del fuego!  
  
Este se detiene y desaparece  
  
Anna: estuvo cerca  
  
Pilika/Jeanne: ¡es nuestro!  
  
Ambas les disparan  
  
¿?: ¡Victoria por las Jugadoras Pilika y Jeanne, no hubo daños, victoria unida, ¡Ganan 2.000 puntos!  
  
Pilika/Jeanne: ¡Bien!  
  
Anna: Hmp, eso fue mas razonable…  
  
Continuara…..  
  
Juri: Bueno, soy consiente que me quedo largo, espero que les guste ¡Por favor reseñas!  
  
expectra: pues...subi dos veces el mismo cap sin darme cuenta(que tarada), me agrada que te paresca gracioso,  
  
dark-shaman: si, estubo bien lo de la montaña, ¡¡gracias!! 


End file.
